Different
by Emilyport
Summary: Well, K-mart was captured by Umbrella and Claire has her back, thats all I say, this is a different approach to one of my other stories, "New change." Hope you enjoy
1. Chapter 1

My forearms writhed in pain as I awoke, my mind was racing I can't remember anything that had happened. I was in the front passenger seat of something, I doubled over in the seat, holding my head. It was spinning with knowledge, things came to remembrance, "K-mart!" I heard someone yell, but was too busy in every thought that rushed to me to notice.

Then it stopped, the headache, the thoughts rushing slowed, giving me time to process everything. I brought my head up from my hands, I felt something warm come on my forehead and my right side get warmer, pushed against something. I hadn't noticed that the vehicle I was in stopped, I just new that I was safe somehow.

My eyes un blurred, giving me my vision back, I was leaning on someone's chest. I looked at the backs of my forearms to see round spots all over, injection sites, they were tender. I came out of the embrace I was held in, and saw her. I remembered, it came rushing back like a freight train, Claire.


	2. Chapter 2

I whispered, "Claire." My whole body was reacting to something, I could feel it moving in my body. "I don't remember what happened." I managed to get out between hard breaths. "Are you okay, can you hold on?" I nodded, the pain was subsiding more and more. Claire kissed me on the forehead, ran over to the drivers seat and floored it.

I heard her on the talkie, "Alice, she's remembering." I got a headache again, "Alice." I whispered, then it came through, I knew. Then a street bike whizzed by, we pulled over, and Alice opened the side door, "We can't stop for long, we're not out of the city yet." Alice spoke, looking at Claire, "Look at her." I must've looked awful, Alice had shock on her face.

"K-mart, can you remember?" I nodded, "It's coming back." Alice looked to Claire then back to me, "We're almost there, hold on." Alice closed the door and took off on the street bike, we followed behind. "Claire what happened to me?" I said and turned my head over towards her, "You were captured by umbrella, and experimented on K."

My eyes fluttered, here came some flash backs. I remember getting taken away after Claire and I landed in Alaska, they stuck that spider thing on me, then I was out. "Alaska, what happened after?" Claire had looks of shame, and anger. "I was the only one that got away, I'm." She trailed off, "I'm sorry I didn't save you." Claire can't save everyone, she tries so hard, she kept the convoy together as long as she could. Claire was a big sister to me, she always protected me, it must've killed her to see me gone.

I shook my head, "Claire." Claire cut me off, "We came after you, Alice found me there close by, with the same spider on my chest. We followed it all back to one more Umbrella lab, in Austin Texas." I sat back in my seat and laid my head back on the rest.

I looked down at my arms, this makes sense, they injected me with the T-virus. White labs colored my mind, the pain came too, so many needles and shots. I cringed at the thought, "Am I going to die Claire? Become an undead?" I asked, waiting for an answer. Claire shook her head, "No, that's what we're trying to figure out, Alice said you bonded successfully. Alice knows more about this than I do, I'm sorry."

I suddenly got my strength back, I sat up. "It's okay, you can't help everyone and everything." Claire didn't say anything, kept her eyes on the road. I looked at my outfit, it wasn't me that's for sure, a set of pale blue scrubs. "I'm used to the old hummer." I broke the silence, Claire smirked, "This will have to do for awhile." We were in a black Taho, the leather worn, everything looked old. "How long was I gone?" Claire looked over at me, "Too long." We passed a sign that said something like, outer city limits.

"Where are we going?" I spoke as I looked back, leaving the city that held me, I guess for a long time. "Somewhere safe."


	3. Chapter 3

We drove almost forever, getting a check in from Alice every now and then. I was asleep, most of the time, I would wake up and just stare out into the sky. We finally came to slow down and pulled into what looked like a big warehouse lot, not to far away from the road.

"What's this?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt. Claire turned off the Taho, "A safe house for now, Alice cleared it out on our way to get you." I nodded, I opened my door, "Wait." Claire said, jumped out of the truck and to my side. I gave her the, what the hell look, "You won't be able to walk at first, I tried that." Alice said grabbing some bags from the back of the Taho.

I stepped out and the pain seared through my legs like a hot knife, I fell towards the ground flailing my arms out. Claire managed to catch me somehow and carry me, I just cried, I just wanted the pain to leave. I thought it was all gone earlier, but it was only the beginning. Claire went through a door way into what looked like a make shift living room slash everything, "You all did this?" I asked in between sharp breaths, Claire nodded.

Claire took me into a room off to the side of everything, a little bedroom. "Here." Claire laid me down on the bed, Alice came in after. "The t-cells they injected you with is turning your body. What happened to me." Alice said sitting on the side of the bed, close to me. Claire stood near the lamp that was lit, I could see the worry on her face, the pain, the dark circles under her eyes.

"So what's going to happen to her?" Claire spoke and waited on Alice. "She is going to go through some more pain, but the worst is over." Alice turned to me and smiled. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God." Claire seemed to ease too, but not a lot. "There's got to be something more we can do." Claire stared at the spots on my arms, I folded them. Alice got up and put her hands on her shoulders, "Claire, we've done all we can do for now." Claire nodded Claire wrenched her shoulders away and stomped off.

"She'll be alright." I breathed out, and repositioned myself to sit up on the bed. Alice turned around and sat back on the bed, "That's probably all the pain you have left, the pain is your bones changing and your muscles toning. The migraines were knowledge you were gaining, fighting skills, confidence, the whole thing. I saw Alice's arm it had the bracelet I gave her back at the original convoy. "You still have it." I said a smiled, she looked where I was looking a stuck it out. "Yea, good luck remember?"

I chuckled, but then got serious, "What do we do now, after this?" Alice got up, "We have to keep moving, can't stay here for more than a couple of days." I nodded, she began to walk out, "Wait!" I said and she turned around, "Do I get to kick some umbrella ass later?" Alice laughed, "That's our plan."


End file.
